It is known to provide anti-skid attachments for shoes or overshoes to prevent slipping and falling when walking on ice, snow or other slippery surfaces, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,061,962 and 3,170,251 are exemplary of prior art depicting anti-skid attachments for shoes or overshoes.
However, these anti-skid attachments are expensive and time consuming alternatives when one is desirous of: (1) avoiding shovelling snow from a walkway; or (2) avoiding spreading sand or salt onto a snow laden walkway or pathway to prevent slipping and falling after accumulated snow not timely shovelled has turned to ice.
While shovelling, sanding and salting are physically taxing and time consuming, the alternatives to these steps are oftentimes inconvenient in that they either require removal of ordinary shoes or footwear in order to place inclement weather footwear on or in order to place expensive special attachments onto ordinary footwear that can only be used for the immediate benefit of one wearer, rather than for the use of many walkers travelling across snowy or icy surfaces.
Accordingly, a need exist for efficient means to allow many walkers to cross upon snowy or icy surfaces without slipping, and without having to replace ordinary footwear with inclement weather footwear or add inclement weather boots, slippers, goulashes or anti-skid attachments over ordinary footwear, when it is desirable to avoid shovelling, sanding or salting pathways during snowy weather.